User blog:Njalm2/Nanja's Grimoire: Enchantment
Greetings everyone, and welcome to another installment of Nanja's Grimoire. In this series I'll detail the Eight Schools of Magic. Each of these articles will include a hopefully enlightening explanation of what exactly constitutes a spell within each school. As well as going into depth exactly what that kind of school is all about, I'll also provide canon examples of such spells and noteworthy onsite practitioners. Where it's possible at least. So it's been several months since I released the last installment in this series, and it detailed the use of Abjuration. Now, with the Fanon Canon underway and people beginning to make members of The Coven it stands to reason that I continue my series to educate you all. And hopefully give you a better understanding of some aspects of Kidou you might not have known before. This time I'll be talking about the School of Enchantment, which deals with spells that manipulate existing conditions in the target, such as their mental faculties, their souls or their emotions. School Information The School of Enchantment draws several parallels with the school of Transmutation, but any similarities they may have is largely superficial. For while the latter school changes what something is, the former changes either what it does, or how it works. A skilled enchanter might cause a victim to experience deep profound terror, embolden an ally with exceptional courage or render someone unconcious with a single glance. It is also known to be capable of dominating lesser creatures, making them thralls of the caster and tools to be used as they see fit. It can be wielded by an old decrepit magician to force young women to become deeply enamored with him, overriding their natural disgust at his leisure. Good enchanters wield their magic fairly, but evil or otherwise unscrupulous enchanters use their magic to feed into their own desires and use others as thralls. Acts of untold evil is possible with the school of enchantment when it's wielded by someone immoral. The most vicious practitioners of the school are those who learn how to weave curses, which are extremely malignant enchantments which stich themselves into the very core of a persons spirit. Curses are never benevolent, and typically greatly impeach on the subjects freedom, privacy or general humanity. The Geas is probably the most powerful enchantment on this fanon. Enchanters Although there's no individual in Canon who is especially talented at Enchantment, it has been used to great effect on multiple occassions, typically to immediately incapacitate someone in a fashion. Although it has also been used by Kaname Tousen to relay messages across immense distances. On the actual Fanon however, the premier Enchanter that I've seen would be my very own Shigenaga Arma. Who has used his magic to build an underground empire, enslave thousands of pluses and made use of terrible curses to control key individuals in various positions. So that he might never be caught or otherwise inconvenienced by the authorities. Enchantment in Bleach Although it is uncommon, it definitely exists in the Bleachverse, primarily through spells such as , and others. Conclusion And that concludes my introduction to the School of Enchantment. Next up is.. up to you really, vote on which school of magic you'd most like to see me tackle next in the comments, I'll hold a tally for next week. Category:Blog posts